hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SecondTimeAround/SHARK WARS - Episode 3.4 will propel your Dino into outer space!
Well, no enemy giant squid, no playable crabs, but those who were shouting "sharks in space!" got a little bit of what they wanted. I was surprised to hear of this update, because it completely escaped my attention, I was so busy chasing shark men and waiting for the giant crab to appear. Whether it was a logical consequence to expand or at least "fill in the blank spaces" left in the sky, I don't know, but suddenly you find yourself propelled to the stratosphere pretty quickly, and jetpack-clad enemy Great Whites and Robosharks (the latter seem like they almost always yield a gem when you crash into them...) join you in this new dark area. I think the first thing I noticed about the update, stupidly thinking the ocean might still be where it's at, were these rotator-deals called "shark launchers" or whatever. I believe there to be at least two of them, one in the western and one in the eastern sea. I'm not quite sure I know how to correctly utilize them, but in any case you seem to get more levitation off these things and get propelled high into the air, and on into outer space for at least a moment or two, in which you might be able to snack on some of the helicopters, paragliders, balloonists, bi-planes (careful, they constantly shoot at you, but if you run into them you seem to remain the unharmed winner!), enemy Great Whites and Robosharks. They even seemed to have thought of a moon (when I was testing the update it was in the west, right above the Angler Nest, but I think it may change positions or not be there at all, at times), and yes, strangely enough, you can actually eat it, or should I say, change its appearance by getting a good nudge at it. I think I once even saw a bi-plane shoot at it. These jetpack-sharks have strange powers, and I wouldn't be surprised to see a few shark men playing cards with the Kempy Bass on top of it in the next update. (That would at least explain where they are when you can't find them!) Whatever you think of this update, the bottom line is, it's definitely not going to lure you into the Moon Cave or the Tunnel of Death! The skies are where its at, and stars appear even in mid-air (not yet space!) and yield points, seemingly commemorating the 35th anniversay of - Pacman??? So then, as you may have noticed from the pictures, I was at close to 300 gems, so I bought "Astrobaby" just to check it out. It promises a negative 50% "gravity" (I would have preferred a negative 50% health drain, but that would have been too much to ask...), and yes, jumping around does seem a bit easier, but let's face it: even that can be a pain. I haven't tried out whether the other promise made, "less depth damage", really would make a difference if you tried to visit Moon Cave with a reef shark or Mako. (Who needs "Moon on the Stick" when there's a real one just a jetpack away?) - So, summing things up, yeah, I guess I can get used to it. I'm just not sure that even more orientation towards the "great outdoors" is preferable over things that motivate a more ocean-oriented approach. All said and done it's definitely going to be a nice way to kill time waiting for that stupid shark man or giant crab to appear!SecondTimeAround (talk) 15:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts